Dirty Deeds
by sweets2
Summary: This is my first fanfic in a very long time. It has mild nudety and talk of rape. Please R


The Dirty Deed  
By Sweets.  
  
Standard Disclaimer: I don't own em' Mirage does. The wonderful Kevin Eastman and Peter Laird. I make no profit off of this. I am just doing it for fun. Also because I want to keep my child inside alive. Yet the grown up part of me contented as well.  
  
Rating: This story is rated PG- 13 by me and by the standards. It deals with a small bit of nudity and talk of a rape. So if this is illegal in your area, or you are under 13, or if it offends you please go to another story.   
  
This is my first attempt at a fan fiction after a very long time away from writing. Please send feedback thank you.  
  
Now on to the story....  
  
  
It was late at night in the city of New York and the turtles were cleaning up the subway hideout. Raphael and Michelangelo had had another of their little brawls. The result was a broken table and a shattered glass. Splinter had just looked on and said  
"Kids oy!!" as he twitched his whiskers and shook his head. He was waiting patiently for his sons to finish the task at hand. Leonardo and Donatello looked on as they went into their subway cars for the evening.   
" Raphael! Michelangelo! Come here." Splinter said calmly. The two made their way over, in their minds they knew what was coming to them. "20 flips now" he finished sternly.  
" But Master...he started it..."Mike claimed trying to get out of it. Splinter stopped him by raising his hand   
" Hut!" He said which ordered an ending to the complaints and the arguing.   
"One...Two..." The two started flipping and counting as their sensei walked into his room to meditate.   
Meanwhile not far away a woman was hobbling in the sewers. She was coming towards the hideout place for the turtles. She then stopped to look around. She was trembling afraid that she was being followed. She sat there for what seemed like hours, but in reality had only been minutes. When she was sure that she wasn't being followed she urged herself to move on. Her legs were wobbling terribly and she wasn't sure she would make it the two more blocks to the subway hideout.   
The woman's face was covered in bruises, blood and tears. Her clothing was torn and she had wrapped her jacket around her waist to cover her bottom half where the clothing was gone. She was afraid of the reaction she would get. What will they say? What will they DO? The woman thought as she made her way closer to where she would finally feel safe. She hadn't wanted to stay topside. She hadn't even gone to the emergency room to get herself checked out. She just wanted to be with the ones she thought of as her family.  
She paused as she reached the ladder that would take her down to the hideout. She wondered if they would still be awake. She looked down below and saw the lights were still on. She was relieved and scared at the same time. She looked down her ankle was so swollen she could feel it and knew it would be hard to get her boot off. They might even have to cut it off. But that was of little worry now. She looked down again and asked  
"Guys?" it came out as only a whisper. She swallowed hard and was hoping they heard her. She looked down again and saw Mike and Raph walking away from her towards the subway cars. Normally she'd just climb down the latter and surprise them that way. But tonight was different tonight she could only think of the fear and pain she felt.  
"Raph? Mikey?" she said almost as feebly as the first time. However this time Raphael being closer to the ladder had heard someone calling his name. He walked back a few steps to the ladder and looked up.  
" April!?! Hey come on down." Raph said a bit surprised so see their friend this time of night.  
"Yeah dudette we're decent." Mike joked as he got a punch in the arm by Raph. They looked up again to see that she hadn't moved.   
" April? What is it? Is someone following you?" Raph asked and all April did was shake her head no. Something isn't right about this whole thing. Thought Raph.  
"Mikey go get the others." Raph ordered as he started to climb up the ladder to where she was. He couldn't see her well, but he was almost sure she was crying. "April?" He asked again uncertainly as he climbed out of the layer. The minute he was level with her she almost collapsed on him. She was hysterical. "April what happened?" He asked in a tone that was caring yet ready to kill anyone that would make her cry like this. He still hadn't seen everything. "Why didn't you climb down?" He asked her as she was still in his arms.   
" I can't. My ankle is all swollen. It happened when they grabbed me..and..and. OH Raph" She cried again. He didn't know what happened but by what he was hearing and seeing so far it wasn't good.   
" Okay what I want you to do is hang on to my neck okay. I'm going to have to climb down with one hand. He went to pick her up and she yelped in shock.   
" I'm sorry Raph." She cried.  
" It's okay..But what happened can't you tell me?" Raph asked as he picked her up successfully this time. He could feel her shaking. He also felt that her shirt was torn. He didn't know the full story yet.   
  
  
************************** Chapter 2********************************************   
  
Raphael climbed down the ladder holding April. The others who had been woken by Mike were waiting down by the bottom of the ladder. They had a bad feeling when Mike had told them that April was there. It was after Mid- night she never came that late. Mike had also told Splinter and was now helping him to where the others were. When April came into the lighted Subway hall of their home they gasped at what they saw. Raph wondered what they were all gasping about and once he reached the ground he took a look at her.   
"April who did this to you?" He asked softly but she could see in his eyes he was going to kill. She just shrugged her shoulders.   
"They wore masks. I couldn't see their faces." She said burring her face in shame on Raph's shoulder.   
" Raphael put her down on the couch. Michelangelo get my medicine pouch. Leonardo get some water in a bowl and put some up to heat. Donatello you will assist me here." Splinter ordered. He had seen things like this before on television. He never in his wildest dreams thought that someone he thought of as his daughter would be attacked in this fashion. Raphael laid her down on the couch. She didn't want to let go of his neck.   
" April...your safe now. No one is gonna harm you while you're with us. Okay?" Raph tried to sound reassuring. Their friend however did let go and lay still on the couch. This was the first time any of them saw that she was only wearing a jacket to cover her lower half. She met his eyes then turned away with fresh tears in them. By this time the others had returned with the things that Splinter had requested. They started with the task of cleaning and dressing the wounds on her face and arms. When the reached to turn her over she gasped and shook.   
"April we aren't going to hurt you. Trust us please." Splinter said calmly to her. He knew exactly what had happened. If he had had any doubts they were gone. Though they needed to hear it from her.   
"I do trust you guys. I'm sorry I can't help it." She said as more tears came down her face.   
"Don't apologize for an action you can't control." Leonardo said as he tousled her hair. When they turned her over. Her back was covered in scrapes that made them think she was dragged along the concrete. "April do you think you can tell us what happened." Leo asked calmly to her. She paused and just started shaking. Splinter put a hand on her shoulder to calm her. She took a few breaths to calm herself down.   
" I was finished late tonight at the station. I was walking to my car and hands grabbed me. I tried to get away by elbowing him in the ribs like you had showed me to do. He let go and I started to run only to be grabbed by more hands. They pulled me down I was screaming and trying to get free. They punched me a few times and tied my hands. They started dragging me down into the alley near by where no one would be able to hear my screaming. That didn't stop them from punching me. Then one of them started to undo my pants but I kept kicking out. He took a knife and said at that point if I didn't behave for them. He would ... he would...." She broke off crying again. She couldn't bring herself to tell them the rest.   
" It is alright April you don't have to tell us all of it right now. Rest and when you are ready we will talk more." Splinter had told the girl to clam her down. Being this upset right now would do her no good. April had been so exhausted emotionally and physically that she had fallen asleep while they were still tending to her wounds. It took them only a while longer to clean the rest of the wounds.   
She had awoken when someone touched her swollen ankle. She jumped up surprised by the touch.   
"Shhh.. It's only us. April we are going to have to cut off the boot. Your ankle is too swollen to get it off without hurting you further." Leo said. April nodded in understanding. As Leo took a smaller dagger from his belt and cut it off. Then an ice bag was immediately bandaged to the ankle.   
It was then that April noticed that Mike and Raph weren't there. She gave a questioning look to Donnie who was sitting by her. He took her hand and gave it a squeeze and said  
"It's okay Mike and Raph just went to your apartment to get some clothing for you to change into." He said trying to give her a smile. Meanwhile like all the other turtles he felt anger at those that harmed their friend like this. "Why don't you try to rest until they get back. Okay??" he asked her gently. She nodded and closed her eyes.   
  
***********************Chapter 3 *************************************  
  
Raph and Mike got to April's apartment in record time. They were lucky that Donnie had installed a window key lock so they could get inside in case of emergency. They unlocked the window and crept in.   
"Hey Raph look at that, there's a message on the machine. You think we should play it?" Mike asked curiously.  
" Why not Mike. I think she'd like to know if she got any important messages." Raph said matter of factually. Mike pressed the play button .   
"Beep.....Opps sorry wrong number.."  
"Beep....Hellooo Aprillll . You know who I am... I hope you had fun tonight with my buddies and me. We really had a good time. You were so generous to us. And we WILL do this again. Oh by the way don't even think about telling the cops. As you see we do know everything about you and if you wanna live you will keep this to yourself. If you don't keep quiet we will get you. Bye Bye doll."   
Mike and Raph looked at each other. They wouldn't tell April of this message and that was silently understood. Raph if he weren't green would have been as red in the face as his bandana was. He punched one of the pillows in anger. It was the ones who did this to her. They would be found and made to pay if it was the last thing he did.   
They went to her room and tried to find the things that she may need. They took some shirts, some pants another pair of shoes some undergarments and socks. They decided to go to the bathroom as well to grab her tooth and hairbrush.   
"Yep she'll definitely need this stuff." Mike said. As they made a final check to make sure they hadn't missed anything she might need. They erased all the messages and made sure everything was locked up. Then they left through the same window they came in and locked that as well.   
They had gotten back to the sewers by 4 am they still couldn't believe that this had happened. The others had waited up for them. April had drifted in and out of sleep. She woke up when anyone moved or touched her. She heard voices and awoke again.   
"Donnie is Raph and Mike back yet?" April asked in a sleepy whisper.  
"Yeah we're back April. We brought some of your things. If you'd want to change." Raph said coming over to her. She nodded a yes. She didn't want to stay in the torn up things. She sat up slowly but had regretted it. She thought she was going to faint and grabbed Raph's arm for support.   
"April how about we put you into the extra car? That way you can change without having to get up so much. Leo made it up for you while you were sleeping. April gave them a look of thanks. Then looked at them as they forgot something.  
" Thanks guys but I do have to go to the bathroom anyway." She answered with a bit of a blush.   
" Well for now we'll carry you to the bathroom, just until I finish the crutch for you to use." Donnie picked her up and took her to where she had requested. While Raph put the stuff they had gotten from her apartment in the extra car. "Just give a yell when you're ready to come out okay?" He asked a bit shyly. Not wanting to say anything to offend. April nodded and then disappeared into one of the stalls. Donnie meanwhile had gone back to his brothers to give her some privacy. Raph motioned for him to come over.  
"Guys you should've heard that machine of hers. The guys that did this to her know who she is and where she lives. They threatened to kill her if she told anyone. They also said that they would do it again." Raph said with venom.   
" Well we just won't let that happen." Said Mike.  
" What are we going to do? Follow her around like a shadow?" Donnie said.  
" Hold it!! For now we don't have to worry about that. She's with us, and no one is going to find her here. We'll worry about it when it's time for her to go back topside." Leo explained calmly. The others nodded in agreement. They could talk about this with Splinter when April was sleeping.   
Donnie walked back to the bathroom. "April you okay in there?" he asked. It had been a few minutes. She might have fallen if she tried to walk on that ankle.   
"Yeah. You can come in Donnie." April answered. " Before you go picking me up though can you just help me over to the sink please." She asked. He nodded his head and grabbed her arm. She jumped again at the touch. "Sorry. I hate feeling like this." She said looking like the tears would start again.   
" Hey April it's going to take time. This just happened we know you aren't doing it because we have cooties or anything. " Donnie tried to joke. He didn't know what else to say. He had never been in this type of situation before. None of them had. She finished at the sink and he carried her to the spare room.  
" Okay...Can you reach everything" Don asked as he settled her back down onto the make shift bed she would be sleeping on. She shook her head yes. "Alright then I'll leave you to some privacy." He said like a true gentleman.   
" Donnie, Thanks for everything." April said. Donnie turned back to her and smiled. He left and closed the door enough where she would have privacy but that they could hear her if she needed them. She started rummaging through what Mike and Raph had brought back. She opted at this point for the sweat pants and tee shirt. When she sat up though she gasped. It hurt more than anything. She didn't think it could hurt so much. She pulled on the clothes with some effort. Then a few minutes after she was done there was a knock at her door.   
"April can I come in?" asked Raph.   
"Of course.. Raph thanks for going to the apartment to get this stuff." April said as he came in.  
" No problem. I just came in to bring you a blanket. It gets cold down here when nothing is on." He said draping it over her.  
" Thanks Raph. Ummm do you think you can stay until I fall asleep?" April asked. At the request he pulled up some floor and sat down near her. He even did something very weird for him. He showed some affection by taking her hand in his for a moment.   
" Don't worry April. You're safe here." He said. Then let her hand go. He was there maybe ten or fifteen minutes before he knew she was asleep. He crept out just like the ninja he was without a sound. He didn't want to wake her. He looked at her one last time before going to his own room that he shared with Mikey.   
A few hours later screaming waked the turtles. They knew it was coming from April. Leo was closest to the compartment she was in. He ran in and turned on the light.  
" No..No don't please don't touch me leave me alone. I don't want to..." April was reliving the nightmare she had lived through only hours ago. Leo grabbed her arms   
" April it's okay your safe it's me Leo. Your okay please look at me." Leo said blinking the sleep away from his eyes. April was white as a ghost. At least she was awake now. She saw Leo sitting there next to her with the others by the door. Mike nodded and went to tell Splinter who was waiting at the other end that it had been a nightmare.   
There were tears coming down her face again. It was pain not from the dream. Leo held her she had stiffened for a split second then relaxed.   
"Shh it's okay it was only a nightmare they aren't here." Leo said to try and calm her. She just shook her head no.  
"It's not that. It just hurts so much Leo." April cried.   
" I know." Was all he could say as he lied her gently back down. "Do you think you can go back to sleep?" he asked. April nodded her head yes. But wouldn't let go of his hand. "It's okay. Really it is. We won't let them hurt you anymore." He whispered as she drifted back to sleep.  
Leo and the others started out of the car that their friend was sleeping in. They all worried about her. They wearily started back to their beds when Splinter appeared.  
"Time for practice my sons." He said. The turtles all groaned but obeyed their master. After two hours of exercises they made their way to the kitchen Donnie headed straight for the coffee maker. He hadn't felt this exausted in well he didn't know how long. Mikey went to look in on April she was asleep but she was tossing and turning, but she was asleep.   
" Dudes she's out like a light." Mike said to his brothers quietly as he entered the kitchen.  
" Good. She needs her rest right now." Said Splinter.  
" Master how are we gonna help her?" Mike said uncertainly. They all looked around silent for a few moments. Letting the events of the past night actually sink in.  
" I know what we are gonna do. We are gonna hunt those guys down and give them a whoopin." Raph said ready for a fight.  
" No. That isn't the way Raph we don't even know who they are or where to even find them." Leo said calmly but felt that this was going to turn into another clash of wills between him and his hot headed brother. Spinter however stopped anything before it started.  
" Leonardo is correct. Our main concern right now is April. We must focous on helping her get through this." he said thoughtfully. He knew that all of his sons wanted to bring those men that did this to justice. But that would have to wait for now.  
  
*************************** Chapter 4*******************************************************************  
  
The days passed into a week. April's ankle still was healing as were her brusies but she was up and around in the hideout. She was sitting playing a card game with Mikey. Raph was watching an old movie on channel 3 . Donnie was fooling around with his gadgets and Leo was reading a book.  
They still hadn't had a night where they could sleep straight through without April waking up screaming. She still couldn't finish telling them what happened. Every time one of them approached the subject she would break down crying. Then on the T.V. was a news bulletin and April recognized the anchor woman.   
" This is Trish Goodman wiht a breaking news story. Moments ago police found a woman dead in the alley not far from our station. We have Ron Cornell standing by live at the scene of the discovery. Ron.."  
"Thanks Trish. I'm standing here with Police Chief Stern. Tell us Cheif Stern what happened to the woman and does she have an identity?" He asked like a tiger looking at his prey.  
" Well all I am going to say is that it was a rape. The woman was found with her wrists tied and appeared to have been slashed across the troat. A mask was found near the scene of the crime. We assume that she tore it off one of her attackers. And that's all." Said Stern surprised at himself that he had let that much slip out.   
" Alright folks I guess that's all we are going to get out of Stern for now. But as always if you have any information on this horrid crime please contact the police. This is Ron Cornell back to you Trish." He said with his signature sign off with a wave of his hand.  
Raph got up and swithced off the T.V. They all turned and saw April shaking with tears coming down her face. Donnie put a protective arm around her but it did no good.  
" It's the same guys I know it is. The mask, the knife, the...the rape." April blurted out. Fresh tears coming down her face. Her whole body was shaking. Donnie just hugged her till she stopped crying. Durring the whole time he was looking at his brothers. As if saying now what??  
Donnie took April back to her car to rest. When he came back out it was twenty minutes later.   
" She's asleep." He said with relief.  
" Now we go after those guys. We know that they used the same alley. I say we stake it out." Raph said.  
" That's crazy Raph we can't just go staking it out every night. How do we know that they'll strike there again?" asked Mike.  
" Technically if they took two victims there. It's a good possibility that they will take a third one there as well." Donnie said with a detectives authority.  
" I think we should talk to Master Splinter about this first." Leo said being careful about it all.  
April had heard the arguing. She was crying silently. She didn't want them to fight just because of her. What could she do? Once they made their minds up about something it was hard to stop them from carrying it out.   
"Master we want to stake out the place where the body was found. April just admitted it was the same everything. The only difference is that she surrvived it." Raph said quite irritated that Leo wanted them to consult Splinter. "We're wasting time. We should be there waiting for those killers to come backso we can take care of them.   
" I say do what your hearts tell you my sons. Just remember the way of the ninja." Splinter had said. He watched them go and his heart ached for April and for the woman who had been mutilated so needlessly.   
  
*************************** Chapter 5***********************************************  
  
The turtles were waiting in the darkness of the alley. They wondered if the masked murders would come back tonight. Their questions were answered when they heard screaming coming twards them. Then they saw them. The men in the masks were dragging a woman down into the alley on her back. It reminded the turtles of April's back. That made their blood boil but they had to wait. Raph was ready to go but Leo held his arm out in protest, telling him to wait.  
" Please don't ..you can have all my money just take it and go please...." The woman cried. One of them pulled out a knife and said to be quiet or they'd kill her. The woman shut up. All of a suden the man that was on top of her wasn't there anymore. She heard sounds of fighting, of a struggle. She breathed a sigh of relief then as soon as the noises had started it had stopped. The woman ran from the alley and called the police.  
The turtles returned home triumphantly. They were giving each other high three's. They saw April asleep on the couch next to Splinter. He beckond to them to come foward queitly.  
"She has told me all my sons. When she saw the report it stirred something inside her. After you left she awoke screaming. I helped her to come out here to talk." Splinter said as he pulled the covers over her a bit more.  
" Well the guys that did this to her are in coustody. " Leo said.   
" Will April be alright now Master?" Mike asked the one question that burned in all of their minds.  
" In time physically she will be alright. But we must be there for her whenever she needs to talk or feels afraid. This will not be an easy thing to overcome for her my sons." Splinter said. The turtles nodded. That night however, they were not awakened by screams the nightmare was over.  
  
The End  
  
Epilogue  
  
April had returned above the following week. The turtles took turns staying with her for the month following. Finally she had told them she thinks that she can be on her own.   
" April if you need us for anything just pick up the phone and we'll be right here for you okay?" Said Leo. She smiled and nodded. She hadn't smiled like that since this had happened to her.   
" I don't know how to thank you guys for everything.." She said.  
" Hey you just did." Said Mikey  
" How about you guys come for pizza next week?" She said. They all nodded and had agreed to be back.  
She had returned to work even but refused to work past dark. She would never forget what happend to her at night. She now always kept a light on in the apartment, she was afraid of what could be lurking in the dark. It would still take time but she had a family that would never let her be hurt or feel afraid again.  
  
  



End file.
